


Cuffed: Coda

by ashes0909



Series: Held [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Fanart Included, Handcuffs, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: There was a briefcase Tony held sometimes. He used it when they assembled, or when he had a particularly precarious board meeting to attend. It was easy, on the go, Iron Man red with a chain around the handlebar, the other end secured around his wrist. And that was all it was. Until one day it wasn’t.





	Cuffed: Coda

There was a briefcase Tony held sometimes. He used it when they assembled, or when he had a particularly precarious board meeting to attend. It was easy, on the go, Iron Man red with a chain around the handlebar, the other end secured around his wrist. And that was all it was. Until one day it wasn’t.

Steve.

Captivated and open, Steve stared at the briefcase, and in his reaction, Tony found the beginning of their story. He saw Steve’s desire, his yearning, and Tony imagined for the first time what it would be like to claim him.

And claim him he had.

Every single way Tony imagined - to cuff him and to mark him, to bring him to his knees and chain him to the bed, to fill his mind with orders and his body with pleasure - Tony had done it. Steve was his.

Now, under Tony’s watchful eye, Steve blushed. He was on the other end of the sofa in boxers and a t-shirt, his hands wrapped around Tony’s feet, all his focus on the massage he was giving. Tony let a moan slip out when a sure finger pressed into a sore spot, and Steve beamed in triumph.

His.

And it wasn’t the collar or the ropes that made that true, it was because Steve chose to stay, every day, by his side and in his life. Chose to link their lives together like a pair of cuffs connected by a metal chain.

Tony pulled his feet from Steve’s hand, tucked them under him so he could crawl up Steve’s sprawled out body, because he could, because he wanted, and he knew Steve wanted him too. He felt Steve’s cock twitch against the fabric of his boxers, as if reaching towards Tony, always so responsive.

He slid his hands up Steve’s chest, lingering over the bite he’d left on his hip earlier, then over his nipples through the fabric, enjoying in a leisurely way how Steve melted under him at the feel of their bodies coming together as one.

Tony’s.

Steve’s.

Held.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

Art by the lovely [PortraitoftheOddity](https://portraitoftheoddity.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s it folks - a whole year done! Thank you so much for reading along with us, sending us asks and ideas, the amazing fanart we’ve received, all the commenting and kudosing, and a special thank you to Marina for translating Held into Russian (and our lovely Russian commenters on that site!). We’re plowing forward into year two and we’ve decided to divide things up into seasons to make navigating through Held a little easier. This series will be staying as it is, with new episodes being added, but we’ll also be closing a ‘Held - Season One’ series and opening a ‘Held - Season Two’ series, so it’s up to you how you want to bookmark/sub etc. This series will still be updating if you prefer to stay here, but if you find scrolling through 52 episodes to get to the new one to be too much, feel free to follow the new series instead!  
> Thank you so very much for celebrating this milestone with us. We absolutely love the universe we created here, and the fact that you guys show up episode after episode never ceases to make our days. We love sharing Held with you and look forward to doing so for many episodes/years/ anniversaries to come. <3 <3 <3 <3  
> \- ashes and ferret


End file.
